Digidestinados
by NieveS-16
Summary: Conoce a cada uno de los niños elegidos y sus pensamientos sobre las cualidades que les han sido confiadas...
1. Amistad

**N/A:Dedicado a todos mis amigos...Los quiero mucho y sepan disculparme por mi actitud muchas veces fria...**

"_La amistad…recuerdo que cuando estaba en el digimundo negaba completamente ser el poseedor de ese emblema…es decir como alguien tan frió, tan solitario, quien se había mostrado reservado y carente de emociones podía profesar semejante bello sentimiento…_

_Solo podía pensar eso, solo podía encerrarme en mi propio mundo de soledad aislándome de todos para no ser nuevamente lastimado…para que nadie se alejara de mi, pues si no tenia amigos nadie se alejaría de mi nunca mas…_

_Siempre había pensado que no necesitaba a nadie, que yo era muy fuerte y que podía ser independiente de los demás, fue cuando conocí a Gabumon que me di cuenta lo equivocado que estaba…El siempre se mostró fiel y leal a mi, aunque muchas veces yo lo haya lastimado con mis estupidos comentarios…Fue en ese momento que comencé a comprender que todos necesitan un amigos, sea quien sea, y que la soledad solo le hace mal al alma, que la verdadera fortaleza no es la de poder solucionar los problemas solos, sino la de abrirse y aceptar la ayuda de nuestros amigos cuando sea necesario._

_Esto también lo aprendí de mis preciados compañeros, que siempre estuvieron conmigo incluso soportando mis malas aptitudes sin siquiera conocerme, protegiéndome…sobre todo Taichi, con el cual tuve muchas discusiones, pero en la batalla de Piedmon comprendí que el solo hacia lo mejor para el grupo…comprendí que muchas veces un "amigo" tiene una opinión contraria a la nuestra y que en vez de encerrarnos en nuestra propia idea debemos aceptar y tolerar la idea del otro ya que todos somos distintos…Por eso y todo lo que aprendí, muchas gracia Gabumon, muchas gracias digidestinados, muchas gracias Tai"_

_- ¡Yama! Disculpa mi retraso es que bueno…-dijo Taichi avergonzado_

-No me digas te olvidaste ¿verdad?- le digo riendo, en verdad me causa risa la situación…como decía es muy distinto a mi, el impuntual, yo puntual.

- Pues…-continuo avergonzado a lo que solo sonreí y le palpe la espalda girándolo hacia la otra dirección en la que debíamos encaminarnos para festejar nuestro aniversario del primer viaje al digimundo.

- Oye Yama deberíamos apurarnos un poco…

-¿Uh¿Porque?

- Porque llevamos retrasados casi 2hs

-¡Taichiiiiiiiiii!

"…Gracias amigos, gracias a ustedes aprendí el ilimitado valor de la amistad, la cual no puede ser explicada, ya que no hay palabras, por muchas que sean, que puedan describir la amistad…"


	2. Amor

"Cuando fui al digimundo por primera vez, mi relación con mi madre no era muy buena, siempre había pensado que desde que papa se fue de casa, ella se volvió muy sobre protectora conmigo, yo lo detestaba…porque muchas veces quería cambiar algunos de mis gustos, pero con el tiempo y en las batallas del digimundo descubrí que solo lo hacia por mi bien, por amor…

Quizás fue por la excelente madre que tuve que mi emblema estuvo destinado a ser el amor porque para ese entonces yo no comprendía muy bien lo que era…pensé que para saberlo uno tenia que enamorarse, tener un novio, casarse, tener una familia…pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que el amor no es eso…que el amor no es solo para un novio, sino también para los padres, los amigos y todas las personas que nos rodean y que nos son importantes…yo se que muchos tomarían lo que digo como amistad o cariño, pero lo cierto es que en nuestro interior nosotros amamos a nuestros seres queridos…

Opino que el amor y la amistad van de la mano, por eso quizás Matt y yo estamos juntos…opino también que la amistad es un gran amor colectivo y que el amor es una gran y única amistad…

Pero esto s solo lo que yo opino…cada quien tiene su propia visión de lo que es el amor, pero lo cierto es que clamor no es algo que se pueda explicar sino algo que se deba sentir…"

-Ay seguro este novio mió se encontró con Taichi para venir a recogerme…- suspiro Sora- conociendo a Taichi todavía no debe ni haberse reunido con Matt…-sonrió Sora ante la cara asesina que su novio le pondría a Tai y las explicaciones graciosas que éste le daría para intentar no ser asesinado por el rubio.

"…La amistad y el amor van de la mano…por eso sin amistad no habría amor en el mundo, y sin amor no existirían verdaderas amistades…"


End file.
